Was It Worth It
by onacloud718
Summary: Heartbroken, Kate and Tanya mourn for their sister but come to wonder if her death made a difference.  Kate is comforted by her newly found love, Garrett.


_A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been on for a while, I blame it on books, books and more books. I have been reading to try to improve my writing, but seriously, more for the fun of it. Anyway. My brain started working a few days ago, and I wanted to write a couple-y thing, so I immediately thought of this totally understated couple who I LOVED. (Why not Twilight, right?)_

_As you all know, this Saga belongs to the gorgeous Stephenie Meyer, and that's my disclaimer._

_So without further ado, read and review!_

Kate and Garrett clung to each other after the battle, their playful banter long forgotten in the midst of the cremation of Irina. It had been horrible, tasting the air through enraged gasps, her sister's burning scent enveloping the area in cool grey smoke. Even before they broke apart, Kate could hear Tanya's lilting wails, the swooping crescendos like a mournful aria. Deep in the forest, her sister racked with pain, having fled from the scene after being released by Carlisle and Esme. She looked up, immediately scanning the faces of those she had willingly witnessed for, devoted to keeping the darling vampling safe and finding every last one of them staring at her with pity in their eyes. Even the wolves, who had begun to slink into the shadowy refuge of the forest, howled their petty sympathies. They had gone, she realized, in the same direction the Volturi had when they retreated.

It suddenly jolted through her, an epiphany that left her agonized; wondering if what they did here somehow unnerved them, if the death of her sister wasn't enough to appease them; make them come back. She glanced at Edward, stricken. His smile was sad, and the nod was barely perceptible.

A sudden surge of anger ran through her, igniting her bones, and she jolted when she heard the gasp of pain from Garrett. Immediately, she restrained herself, willing the power away. Garrett smiled wryly up at her from the ground, where his knees had given way. She couldn't keep the tremble out of her voice as she exhaled a barely audible apology to him. He got back up to his feet, and tilted her chin up to look at him.

"My poor girl," he murmured at her before pulling her to his chest, his chin resting in her hair. His hunter senses picked up on her trembling, and she couldn't help but give in to the pain that was already threatening to kill her from the inside out. Sobs, silent and tearless but wrought with bitter emotion nevertheless, hit her then.

Suddenly, through the haze of pain, she felt Garrett's arms- no, his hands- move. They were getting lower, tighter, and lower still. She shivered through the sobs, and found her body slowly being slid upwards. Comprehending what he was doing, she wrapped her limbs around his body, arms around his neck and her thighs squeezing his torso. Her face buried itself into the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around her, still and strong as marble. His hands took it upon themselves to rub soothing circles into her bare back, neck, and shoulders, where the elegant dress she had worn for the occasion dipped all the way down to her hip.

They stood there until Bella brought her daughter over in her arms, Edward just behind her. Garrett set her down, and gently spun her around, bringing her back towards him to wrap his arms around her from behind. Edward spoke.

"Kate," he murmured, "Please remember who you saved today. We will be forever in your debt, Bella and I. Our daughter," his breath caught then, and he lowered his eyes to Renesmee, who, with a baby-like grace, ducked under her mother's arm to clamber onto her back, then into Edward's arms. Bella continued for him, taking a deep breath. Kate wondered if she knew it was unnecessary. "She means everything and more to us. Please forgive us the pain we have caused you and Tanya. But if we were to do it again, we would. Understand that, and accept our gratitude. We beg you."

In a flash, Renesmee twisted herself out of Edward's arms, and his eyes widened in shock- not a common expression on his face- as he reached for her. But she had landed lightly on her toes, and she looked up at Kate with a face so angelic and heartbreakingly sad, as if she, too, had lost a friend. She held her arms out, wanting to be picked up.

Garrett let go of her, and she sensed her sister nearby. Tanya streamed out of the forest, to her sister's side. Esme had been at her heels; pointedly making a beeline towards Carlisle, who tucked his arm around her and continued conversing with Huilen and Nahuel. Garrett surreptitiously came to join them, leaving Edward, Bella, Kate, Tanya and Renesmee together.

Kate picked up Renesmee, who held a little arm out to Tanya, as well. Tanya came willingly, and when they were both within Renesmee's reaching distance, their cheeks together, a little palm pressed into each cheek.

A pyre burning first; the sweet incense bringing with it a jolting feeling of despair and loss.

Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and the russet wolf, Jacob next. Kate couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the memory of Jacob, but the feeling Renesmee had connected with him, love and possession, was unmistakable. The others were all love, affection, intense adoration.

Lastly, she pictured all of them; the wolves and the vampires, a human man with a shy, deep voice who smelled delicious, and even the dark-cloaked Volturi, living together in harmony. The last feeling, of intense relief and a child-like innocence, was not a memory. It was a dream.

Kate sighed, and Tanya opened her eyes to stroke Renesmee's cheek lovingly. Renesmee gracefully leaped to the ground and bounced back to her parents, catapulting herself back into their arms.

The sisters looked at each other. Both saw the same thing in each other's eyes. Sadness, but not regret, never regret. Tanya held her arms out first, and Kate embraced her sister.

_Thanks for sticking it out this far, please leave something that would make me smile. _

_~onacloud_

_*Also, for the Hogwartians fic, guys, I'm sorry, my cpu crashed and we had to reset the thing, and the chapters were saved, but then we have to decode 'em and stuff... so it'll take a while to rewrite, let alone download and shizz. But hang in there, it's coming along. So so so sorry for the wait... and I have to admit I was trying to beat around the bush. Forgive me? _


End file.
